Masashi Kishimoto
Allgemeines Masashi Kishimoto ist ein japanischer Mangaka, der bei Shueisha, dem größten Manga-Verlag weltweit, unter Vertrag steht. Er ist der Autor der ''Naruto''-Reihe und dadurch einer der bestverdienensten und einflussreichsten Manga-Autoren weltweit. Für sein Werk wurde er vielfach ausgezeichnet und es hat bereits 61 Bände, eine Animeverfilmung, neun Kinofilme, diverse Videospiele und zahlreiche Merchandise-Artikel hervorgebracht. Er hat einen jüngeren Zwillingsbruder, der ebenfalls als Mangaka tätig ist. Leben und Wirken Kindheit, Jugend und Studium thumb|left|''Dragon Ball'' inspirierte Kishimoto, Mangaka zu werden Masashi Kishimoto wurde am 8. November 1974 in Katsutagun, einer Stadt in der Okayama-Präfektur, als älterer von zwei Zwillingen geboren. Da er als Frühgeburt zur Welt kam, musste er zunächst in den Inkubator. Schon als Kindergartenkind soll er leidenschaftlich gerne gezeichnet haben, ein Hobby, welches er in der Grundschule ausbaute, als er began, seine Lieblingsmanga wie Dragonball oder Dr. Slump nachzuzeichnen. In der Mittelschule vernachlässigt er sein Zeichentalent zunächst, da es von einer neuen Leidenschaft in den Hintergrund gedrängt wird: Baseball, eine Sportart, die ihn vor allem durch den Manga Touch begeistert. Er und sein Bruder schließen sich dem Baseball-Team seiner Schule an, wo er als Second Baseman spielte. Am Ende der Mittelschule wird seine Leidenschaft für Manga durch Akira wieder neu entfacht und er bringt das letzte Jahr der Mittelschule und die gesamte Oberschule damit zu, Manga zu zeichnen und seinen Traum, professioneller Mangaka zu werden, zu verwirklichen, worunter seine Schulnoten etwas leiden. 1991 fertigt er seinen ersten eigenen Manga an und will ein bei Sueisha vorlegen, jedoch wird dieser nach verhaltener Reaktion aus seinem familiären Umfeld wieder verworfen. Um seine Zeichenfähigkeiten weiter zu verfeinern bewirbt er sich auf der Kunsthochschule in Kyushu und verbringt, nach eigener Aussage, das gesamte erste Jahr des Studiums in seinem Zimmer, wo er Manga zeichnet. Hierbei versucht er sich an Samurai-Manga, in denen er die Zukunft des Manga sieht, jedoch muss er diese Ambitionen mit dem Erscheinenvon Ruroumi Kenshin und Blade of the Immortal begraben. Im zweiten Jahr seines Studiums bewirbt er sich mit dem actionlastigen One-Shot Karakuri für den Hop Step Preis des Weekly Shonen Jump, den er, zu seiner eigenen Überaschung, auch gewinnt, was ihm einen Vertrag bei Sueisha einbringt. Arbeit als Mangaka und weltweiter Erfolg thumb|left|[[Naruto, die Hauptfigur der Serie]] Seine Arbeit als Profimangaka begann im Jahre 1996 mit dem Gewinn des Hop Step Preises, den er für seinen One-Shot Karakuri erhielt. 1997 schließt er sein Studium erfolgreich ab und zieht zurück in seine Heimat, um an Entwürfen für eine Serie zu arbeiten. In diesem Jahr entsteht auch der Naruto Pilot-Manga, der im Akamaru Jump veröffentlicht wird. Im Allgemeinen ist diese Zeit jedoch von Misserfolg geprägt, da viele seiner Serienentwürfe, unter Anderem ein Baseball-Manga, abgelehnt werden. Im Nachhinein wird er diese Zeit als sehr lehrreich beschreiben, da ihn diese schwierige Phase seiner Karriere für seinen späteren Weg als Mangaka abhärtete und er erkannte, was beim Leser gefragt ist und was nicht. Anfang 1998 besinnt er sich auf seinen ersten Erfolg und zeichnet ein Serien-Storyboard zu Karakuri, was auch prompt als Serie akzeptiert und veröffentlicht wird. Die Serie floppt jedoch auf ganzer Linie und wird nach 4 Wochen, dem frühstmöglichen Termin, abgesetzt. Daraufhin versucht er, die richtige Balance zwischen Action und Story zu finden, da Karakuri von ihm als "zu actionlastig" und Naruto als "zu storylastig" beschrieben wird. Hierbei entwickelt er den Entwurf zu seiner bis heute laufenden Serie Naruto, die nach dreimonatiger Vorbereitungszeit im November 1999 im Weekly Shonen Jump debütiert und schnell zu einem weltweiten Erfolg wird. Allein in Japan verkaufte sich der Manga bisher 100 Millionen Mal und hat eine Anime-Serie, mehrere Begleitbücher, diverse Filme und ein gigantisches Merchandise-Lineup hervorgebracht, was Kishimoto mit Eiichiro Oda (One Piece) und Akira Toriyama (Dragonball, Dr. Slump) zum bestverdienenden Mangaka weltweit macht. Mittlerweile versucht er sich auch in anderen Metiers, so designte er ein Outfit für den Tekken-Charakter Lars Alexandersson, der daraufhin auch in Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 erschien, und veröffentlichte im Jahr 2010 den Baseball-One-Shot Bench. Stil [[Datei:Kishimotoselbstporträit.png|thumb|left|Kishimotos Selbstportrait aus den Schriften des Hyo]] thumb|right|Kishimotos Parameter (erstellt von seinem Redakteur) Kishimotos Zeichenstil hebt sich sehr von dem anderer Zeichner, die ebenfalls im Shonen-Genre tätig sind, ab, da er sich durch die zeichnerische Tiefe und Komplexität auszeichnet. Während andere Zeichner wie Eiichiro Oda oder Tite Kubo (Bleach), bei Shonen-Manga die Hintergründe und Details vernachlässigen, widmet sich Kishimoto mit sehr viel Hingabe den kleineren Dingen, wie dem Hintergrunddesign oder kleineren Details der einzelnen Charaktere. Auch verwendet er wesentlich dünnere Pinselstriche als die meisten anderen Shonen-Mangaka, was die verhältnismäßig realistischen Designs seiner Charaktere hervorhebt. Für dieses Charakterdesign wurde er vielfach gelobt und ausgezeichnet, so wird oftmals angeführt, dass sich vor allem seine weiblichen Charaktere wie Sakura oder Hinata angenehm vom typischen Mangaklischee abheben und jede seiner Figuren durch die Zeichnungen individuell und einzigartig wirkt. Weiterhin gelobt wird er für die emotionale Tiefe und Dreidimensionalität seiner Charaktere, die sich niemals nur in stereotypischen Bahnen bewegen, sondern eine für Battle-Manga ungewöhnliche Komplexität an den Tag legen. Auch erfährt er viel Anerkennung für seine gute Balance zwischen Comedy, Kampfszenen und tiefgründiger Story und dem gelungenen Alterungs- und Reifeprozess seiner Charaktere. Werke Manga Serien * Karakuri (April 1998 – Mai 1998, veröffentlicht im Weekly Shonen Jump) * Naruto (November 1999 – heute, veröffentlicht im Weekly Shonen Jump) One-Shots * Karakuri (1996, Hop Step Preis Gewinner, veröffentlicht im Akamaru Jump und in den Schriften des Kai) * Naruto (1997, veröffentlicht im Akamaru Jump und in den Schriften des Hyo) * Bench (Oktober 2010, veröffentlicht im Weekly Shonen Jump) Bücher Databooks *''Die Schriften des Rin'' (Juli 2002, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) *''Die Schriften des To'' (April 2005, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) *''Die Schriften des Sha'' (September 2008, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) Fanbooks *''Die Schriften des Hyo'' (Oktober 2002, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) *''Die Schriften des Kai'' (Dezember 2009, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) Artbooks *''Naruto Uzumaki'' ( Juli 2004, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) *''Paint Jump: Art of Naruto'' (April 2008, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) *''Naruto Artbook'' (Juli 2009, Begleitbuch zu Naruto) Light Novels *''Unschuldiges Herz, blutroter Dämon'' Light-Novel (Dezember 2002, Romanfassung der Naruto-Bände 1-4, zusammen mit Masatoshi Kusakabe) *''Die Geschichte eines unbeugsamen Ninja'' (August 2010, Romanfassung von Jiraiyas fiktiver Geschichte Die Legende des mutigen Ninjas, zusammen mit Akira Higashiyama) Sonstiges *''Tekken 6'' Character Design (Charakterdesign von Lars Alexandersson) Verschiedenes *Alle Zeichner der sogenannten Big Three, der drei erfolgreichsten Manga ihrer Zeit, also Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), Eiichiro Oda (One Piece) und Tite Kubo (Bleach), ließen sich von dem ehemals erfolgreichsten Manga und dessen Zeichner inspirieren, Mangas zu zeichnen, und zwar von Akira Toriyamas Dragon Ball. *Er sieht den Drang nach Anerkennung als das Hauptthema Narutos. *Naruto war der erste Charakter, den Kishimoto entwickelte, Sasuke und Sakura entstanden erst, als er erkannte, dass er einen Rivalen und eine Freundin brauchte. *Wenn er einen Charakter aus der Naruto-Reihe heiraten müsste, wäre es Shikamaru. **Auf eine Kunoichi wollte er sich nicht festlegen. *Das Dorf Konohagakure wurde von seiner Heimatstadt inspiriert, da diese in der Nähe einer militärischen Anlage gelegen war und sich dort deshalb viele Truppenübungsplätze befanden. *Obwohl er sich in seinem Selbstportrait als Konoha-Shinobi zeichnet, hat er bei Dorfzugehörigkeit das Logo von Shueisha angegeben. *Er hat keinen grünen Daumen, da diverse Generationen seiner Topfpflanze Ukki ein tragisches Ende fanden. *Seine Vorbilder sind Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump) und Katsuhiro Otomo (Akira). *Er und sein Bruder mussten sich schon öfters mit Plagiatsvorwürfen auseinandersetzen, da sie, wie sie sagen, von den gleichen Dingen beeinflusst wurden und ihre Stile sich deshalb ähneln. *Seine Leidenschaft für Baseball spiegelt sich in vielen seiner Manga-Entwürfe wieder, die aber allesamt abgelehnt wurden. *Er bezeichnet sich selbst gerne als Trödler. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Nudelsuppe mit Schweinegeschmack. **Er mag hingegen keine Leber. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "gemächlich". *Sein Hobby ist Filme schauen. Kategorie:Übersicht